


work for it

by lucasshem



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Boss Ashton, Boss/Employee Relationship, Come Eating, M/M, Office Sex, Riding, Top Ashton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucasshem/pseuds/lucasshem
Summary: the air conditioning in ashton's office breaks, causing things to heat up between him and luke.





	work for it

"Oh my god, Karen, have you seen what he's wearing today?! Those skin tight jeans fit him just right, and that shirt—god, that shirt—shows off his muscles that are just to die for! They're so yummy! It's like he knows what he's doing and he's purposely just trying to tease us all."

"I know right! Ugh, I just want him to fuck me already."

Luke rolls his eyes at his two colleagues who are currently chatting not-so-discreetly in the break room. He knows exactly who they're talking about, despite them not dropping a name, because he's all everyone talks about. It's actually quite annoying, if you ask him. I mean, yes, the man is very attractive, even Luke can admit that, but that doesn't mean that people should dedicate every conversation talking about how they want to fuck him. He's their boss for fucks sake, and a very generous one at that. He doesn't deserve to be spoken about like he's a piece of meat.

"Excuse me, Luke," someone says, tapping his shoulder and bringing him out of his thoughts. Luke quickly turns around to see his boss's new assistant stating up at him. "Mr. Irwin—I mean, Ashton, would like to see you up in his office."

"Alright, I'll head up now." Luke replies, offering the newly hired woman a small smile to which she returns before walking away.

Luke quickly heads towards the elevators, feeling somewhat smug as he felt the jealous stares of his two colleagues who were previously chatting in the break room. That smugness soon vanishes, though, as he steps into the elevator and realizes that he's going to be alone with his boss in his office. His very hot boss. He knows he shouldn't be nervous, but he can't help it. He always feels intimidated by beautiful people, and Ashton is obviously gorgeous. He doesn't have a crush on him or anything like that, he's just simply acknowledging the man's beauty.

The elevator dings, signaling Luke has reached his boss's floor, breaking his train of thought. With sweaty palms, Luke leisurely walks towards the door of Ashton's office, hesitantly knocking.

"Come in!" Ashton yells cheerfully from inside, causing Luke to reluctantly open the door and walk inside.

"Have a seat." Ashton says once Luke is fully in his office. Luke is quick to obey the demand, already starting to fidget with his tie as anxious thoughts flood his mind. What if there's something he's been doing wrong with the work he's been assigned? What if there's something wrong with his outfit and he's dressed too casually? What if Ashton's going to fire him? What if—

"So, Luke, how are you?" Ashton asks, sending Luke a warm, jaw dropping smile, succeeding in pulling Luke out of his head.

"I-I'm doing good." Luke splutters, his face heating up slightly in embarrassment as he stumbles over his words. Trying to make this less awkward, he quickly adds, "It's just a bit hot in here, d-don't you think?" He's not lying, though, because it is definitely rather hot in this room, but maybe that's just him, or maybe that's just his boss.

Luckily, Ashton doesn't seem to notice his nerves as he just frowns slightly in ponder at Luke's statement. "Yeah, you're right actually. I'll have someone come in and check on that later."

"Anyways, back to why you're here." Ashton says dismissively, causing Luke to tense up in anticipation. "Do you have any plans for after work?"

"No, why?" Luke quickly answers, feeling slightly confused at the question.

"Perfect. I was just wondering if you'd be willing to stay after to help me with an upcoming project. You're one of my best workers, and I'd really appreciate your help."

"Y-yeah, sure! I'd be happy to help." Luke retorts, feeling his body somehow become even more flushed at Ashton's small compliment.

"Great!" Ashton beams, looking genuinely happy that Luke agreed. "Meet me up here in my office after you finish your work, we can discuss the details of the project then."

Luke just nods in agreement, not trusting his voice at the moment. He quickly stands up to leave, not wanting to be a bother to Ashton any longer. Ashton gives him one last smile, to which he returns, before Luke exits the office, feeling excitement bubble within him at the thought of spending his night with his beautiful boss. He just hopes he won't embarrass himself too much.

•••

Luke bites his lip to contain the huge grin wanting to spread across his face as he makes his way up to Ashton's office for the second time today. Of course, he's still nervous he'll make a downright fool of himself, but his nerves are luckily overpowered with excitement. He's excited to spend more time with his boss, hoping that this project will help him get to know more about Ashton, because Luke is genuinely interested in being his friend. He finds the curly haired man intriguing, and he can't help but want to learn more about him.

As Luke moves closer to the familiar door, getting ready to knock, it springs open, revealing a pissed off, sweaty looking Ashton on the phone.

"I have to go. Just have one of your guys here by 12 at the latest tomorrow. Goodbye." Ashton says in a rather demanding voice leaving Luke slightly surprised. He's never heard Ashton speak in that tone before, but he can't say he didn't like it.

"Ah, Luke, glad you're here." Ashton says in a friendly voice, though, it still shows some signs of dominancy. He moves closer to a frozen Luke, casually placing his hand on his shoulder. "You were definitely right earlier about it being too hot. The damn air conditioning is broken, but the repairmen can't come in until tomorrow. Unfortunately, I've already set everything up that we'll need for the project in my office, and I'd rather not waste any time, so it looks like we're stuck doing it in there."

"That's fine, I don't mind." Luke replies timidly, still very much aware of Ashton's hand resting on his shoulder.

"Good. Anyways, I'll be right back, I'm just gonna make a quick run to the restroom. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable, though." Ashton smiles, squeezing Luke's shoulder before releasing him and walking off in the direction of the bathrooms.

Luke lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding before following Ashton's orders, and heading into his office. He's immediately greeted with humid air as he walks towards Ashton's desk, eyeing all the paperwork that's been laid out. It looks like a lot of work, but Luke doesn't mind. That just means he'll get to spend even more time with the gorgeous man. Luke sets down his work bag in one of the unoccupied chairs, before looking up, noticing the giant window's behind the desk that overlook the city. He subconsciously makes his way over to them, looking down at the view in amazement.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Ashton asks from the doorway, causing Luke to jump in shock.

"Yeah, it is." Luke retorts, eyes flickering back to look at Ashton who's making his way closer to the blonde. Before Ashton gets too close, Luke quickly blurts out, "We should probably start working, yeah?"

"Took the words right about of my mouth." Ashton says playfully, reaching up to loosen his tie. He also unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt, exposing the tan skin of his chest a little. Luke gulps as he watches the older man, unsure of what to make of the small action.

"W-what are you doing?" Luke asks shyly, quickly redirecting his gaze back to the desk so he doesn't get caught staring.

"It's hot in here. I'm just trying to cool down so I don't die of heat exhaustion." Ashton replies in a matter of fact voice, eyeing the blonde a little. "You should do the same."

"Right." The blonde chokes out, feeling stupid for asking as his fingers fly up to fumble with the top buttons of his shirt. He quickly unbuttons them, managing to also loosen his tie so it wasn't choking him. He hurriedly walks over to join Ashton at his desk, not wanting his boss to regret asking him for his help over his stupidity.

"Okay, so, I was thinking you could help me plan everything out, and maybe add to it. I have to present this to sponsors like next week, so I really just need help finalizing everything. Thank you again, for your help, I really appreciate it." Ashton says, offering his employee a welcoming smile.

"Alright, I should be able to do that. You're lucky I'm good at organizing things." Luke retorts playfully, trying to get rid of all the awkwardness surrounding them. "And, it's no problem. I'm happy to help."

"I am lucky indeed." Ashton replies, going along with Luke's playful tone. "Anyways, you should probably start by flipping through the documents so you can get the gist of everything, and don't worry, I've already organized it so you won't have a problem sifting through everything."

Luke nods, leaning over the desk slightly so he could begin looking through all the papers. He immediately zones Ashton out, trying his best to concentrate on the work before him so that he can actually be of help.

Ashton, on the other hand, just decides to watch Luke as he reads over the details of the project. For some reason, he finds it absolutely fascinating how the blonde stays focused on the work and nothing else. He won't lie, he does find Luke to be very attractive, but only in a friendly I-don't-want-to-fuck-you way, not that he wouldn't mind. Ashton studies Luke's face a bit more, admiring his side profile. His baby blue eyes are so soft and welcoming, and his eyelashes seem so long and thick as they flutter against his skin. Then there's the slope of his cute little nose, leading to his smooth, pink lips, which he's currently biting in concentration. Ashton lets his gaze wander a little bit lower, to which he immediately regrets as it lands on the little patch of exposed skin from where he unbuttoned his shirt. Ashton gulps as he ogles the visible soft looking, milky white skin, dirty thoughts immediately flooding his mind. He can't help but wonder how it would feel underneath his calloused hands, how Luke would feel underneath him. He knows that he should definitely stop thinking about his employee like this, but he can't shake off the filthy thoughts he has of just absolutely wrecking the blonde. He hasn't been laid in months, if he's being honest, and now Luke is here looking all perfect, and fuck.

Ashton doesn't think as he moves closer to Luke. He just suddenly has the strong urge to be closer to the boy. Luckily, Luke doesn't seem to notice his presence as he's far too focused. Ashton lifts his arm up, wrapping it over the blonde's shoulders and holding him close, in the most friendliest way possible of course.

"How's it going so far?" Ashton whispers, leaning over Luke's shoulder to pretend like he's super interested in the project.

"I-It's going good. I like the way you've set everything up so far." Luke stutters, trying his best to pretend like the sudden closeness isn't affecting him.

"That's good." Ashton replies, smirking slightly as he notices the affect he has on him. He leans back into a standing position, letting his arm fall, hand sliding down Luke's back. He feels Luke shudder at his movements, causing his smirk to widen arrogantly.

He doesn't move from his position behind Luke, which leaves the boy confused, but he's too nervous to ask anything about it. Ashton picks up on this nervous silence and cheekily brings his hand back up, brushing it slightly against Luke's side. Luke ignores the touch, though, thinking nothing of it as he returns his focus back to the work before him. Ashton's having none of it, though, as he quickly grips the boy's hips, roughly pulling him backwards so his ass collides head on with his groin, which is now half hard due to his intruding thoughts.

Luke lets out a gasp of surprise, which just turns the brunette on even more as he holds Luke in place. The blonde lets out a quiet whimper as Ashton uses one of his hands to reach up and wrap itself around Luke's neck, pulling his head backwards so it's resting on Ashton's shoulder.

"You know, I hear everything you guys' say about me." Ashton whispers in Luke's ear, lips brushing the soft outer shell. "Though, I can't say I've ever heard you join in with your own twisted fantasies, so please do enlighten me. What filthy thoughts have invaded your mind about me?"

Luke stays silent, unable to bring himself to speak. Truth be told, he has had dirty thoughts about his boss, he's just not public about it like everyone else. He'd rather respect Ashton and not talk about him like he's an object.

Ashton doesn't like his silence, though, and he immediately tightens his grip on the boys throat. "Too scared to speak, huh? Don't be embarrassed, I've had my fair share of thoughts of you as well."

Luke's eyes widen at the confession, unsure of how to respond. He gulps nervously, and Ashton feels the sensation against his hand, causing him to smirk.

"Hmm, cat still got your tongue?" Ashton whispers teasingly, pressing a kiss to Luke's neck as he trails his other hand down to roughly cup Luke's cock that's embarrassingly hard already. Luke lets out a strangled moan, his eyes fluttering shut as Ashton squeezes his hard on, slowly beginning to palm him. Luke practically melts into Ashton's pleasurable touch, willing to let the brunette do as he pleases.

"That's too bad, I would've really enjoyed a good fuck." Ashton says, smirking wickedly as he lets go of the boy and takes a step back. He watches in amusement as Luke's eyes fly back open and he spins around to face Ashton with a look of desperation clearly written on his face.

"No—no please!" Luke blurts, scrambling towards Ashton.

"Please what?" Ashton muses, somewhat giving in by reaching up to brush some of Luke's sweaty hair off of his forehead.

"P-please touch me! Use me as your own personal fuck toy, if you want, I don't care, just touch me please." Luke whimpers, not caring how desperate he sounds at this point.

"Fuck." Ashton mutters, eyes widening at the blonde's request. Who is he to deny, though? Ashton quickly grabs Luke's loosened tie, pulling the boy impossibly closer to him, capturing his soft lips with his own slightly chapped ones. The kiss is anything but sweet as the two roughly fight for dominance, Ashton winning of course. Complying to Luke's wishes, Ashton trails his hands around Luke's sides and to his ass, squeezing the round flesh harshly. Luke moans into the kiss, and Ashton takes the opportunity to shove his tongue in the boy's mouth, exploring every inch. Ashton soon pulls away for air, though, biting and pulling quite harshly on Luke's bottom lip. He quickly redirects his attention to the blonde's sensitive neck, sucking brutally at the soft skin with no mercy. Luke whimpers at Ashton's rough actions, reaching up to tangle his hands in his hair, pulling slightly. Amidst his attack on Luke's neck, he brings his hands back up to Luke's tie, expertly undoing the knot.

"I want this off." Ashton demands against Luke's neck, nipping at the skin as he tugs on the collar of Luke's shirt. Luke stumbles back, eagerly fumbling to undo the buttons as Ashton does the same. Ashton somehow finishes stripping himself of his shirt before Luke, leaving him to watch Luke struggle to get his own off.

Almost as impatient as Luke, Ashton quickly steps forward to help Luke unbutton the rest of his shirt, sliding it off quickly. Ashton wastes no time in planting his large hands on the soft skin of Luke's chest, teasingly sliding down to the waistband of his pants. Instead of undoing them, he leans down to place a soft kiss on the middle of Luke's chest, moving his head further down to create a trail of kisses down Luke's chest, leaving behind a few marks on the way. When he reaches the waistband again, now on his knees, he looks up at Luke, teasingly sliding his finger softly across the skin just above the waistband of his pants. Smirking up at the blonde, who's shut his eyes out of pure bliss, he quickly licks a hot trail back up to the boy's nipples, taking one in his mouth, swirling his tongue around the sensitive bud. Luke whines at the feeling, his cock now painfully hard, and the fact that his pants were still on wasn't helping.

"A-Ash please!" Luke whines, causing Ashton to pull his mouth away from where it was still playing with his nipple.

"What do you want, baby?" Ashton asks, lower lip dragging hotly against Luke's skin.

"Want you to fuck me." Luke replies, letting out a whimper when Ashton stands back up, his hand brushing against Luke's obvious bulge.

"Hmm, I don't know. Don't think you've earned it yet." Ashton teases, causing Luke to groan in frustration.

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Luke quickly drops to his knees, fingers fumbling to undo Ashton's pants. Ashton lets out a noise of surprise, but doesn't stop the boy as he manages to pull down his jeans and boxers in one swift movement. Luke's mouth waters at the sight of Ashton's hard cock springing up against his stomach, and he wastes no time sucking the tip into his mouth. Ashton's hands immediately find their way into Luke's hair, tugging at the locks as Luke sucks harshly at his head, before slowly sucking more of Ashton's cock into his mouth. The blonde begins expertly bobbing his head, taking in as much of Ashton as he can.

"Fuck, Luke." Ashton hisses out in pleasure when Luke teasingly scrapes his teeth against him. Luke would smirk, but he kind of has his mouth full at the moment, so he opts for going deeper instead. Luke pulls his mouth of off Ashton, quickly catching his breath before taking him back in slowly, relaxing his jaw as he eases Ashton down his throat. He pushes himself until his nose is pressed up against Ashton's abdomen, staying still for a moment to let Ashton get used to his constricting throat.

Before Luke can move again, Ashton quickly holds his head still, slowly beginning to rock his hips back and forth on his own, successfully fucking Luke's mouth. Luke doesn't mind, though, he just happily makes his jaw fall slack so Ashton can use him as he pleases. After all, he did tell the man that he could be his personal fuck toy if he wanted.

Ashton curses as he looks down to find Luke staring back up at him with innocent, teary eyes, even though what they're doing is far from innocent. He lets out a moan as he looks at Luke's throat, noticing that he can see the outline of his cock. This causes his stomach to tighten with pleasure, signaling for Ashton to pull away.

"Have I earned it yet, Ash?" Luke asks teasingly after Ashton pulls out of his mouth, voice extremely hoarse and scratchy.

"Oh, you've definitely earned it." Ashton replies, eyes dark with lust as he quickly pulls Luke up off his knees. He presses a rough kiss to Luke's lips, succeeding in flipping them around. Ashton pushes Luke backwards until his back is pressed flush up against the cool glass of the window.

"Gonna fuck you against this window since you seemed to love the view so much." Ashton whispers hotly against Luke's lips whilst he quickly undid Luke's pants, finally freeing his aching cock. Luke moans at Ashton's words, finding the idea very hot.

"Suck." Ashton requests impatiently, holding three fingers up to Luke's already destroyed mouth. Luke doesn't hesitate to take them in his mouth, swirling and sucking on them, doing his best to get the fingers as slick as possible.

Once Ashton feels his fingers are wet enough, he quickly pulls them out of Luke's mouth with a pop. Ashton wastes no time in lowering his hand until his fingers are brushing up against the blonde's fluttering hole. The brunette teasingly circles his finger around the boy's rim before pushing it past the ring of muscle, pumping it slowly so Luke can adjust. He curls his finger, causing Luke to whimper. Ashton takes this as the sign to add another finger, and he quickly does so, beginning to scissor the boy's hole. Luke lets out a scream of pleasure as Ashton's fingers brush against his prostate. Ashton quickly adds a third finger, make Luke let out a choked gasp. Ashton pumps his fingers at a fast pace, watching as the blonde falls apart right in front of him.

"I'm—ah—I'm ready." Luke moans, wanting nothing more than for Ashton to just be inside of him already. Ashton nods, quickly pulling his fingers out, leaving Luke with the strange feeling of being empty.

"Shit, we don't have a condom." Ashton curses as he comes to the realization.

"S'fine, we can go without one." Luke blurts, looking up at Ashton with pleading eyes.

"Are you sure?" Ashton asks, taking his time to make sure the blonde is one hundred percent sure about his decision, despite how he just wants to just fuck the boy already.

"Positive." Luke mumbles, and that's all Ashton needs. He quickly turns Luke around so is chest is pressed up against the glass and he can enjoy the view while his ass is getting destroyed. Ashton spits on his hand, lubing himself up slightly before aligning himself with Luke's hole. He tightens his grip on Luke's hips before slowly pushing in, causing Luke to quietly hiss, but Ashton keeps going until he's bottomed out. He stills his movements, giving time for Luke to adjust. He leans down to press a sweet kiss to Luke's shoulder, silently telling him he's willing to wait until he's ready, as hard as that is.

"You can move." Luke says quietly after a moment of stillness. Aston presses another kiss to Luke's shoulder before moving his hips backwards, only to thrust them forward again, causing them both to groan. He continues thrusting at a slow pace until Luke releases a low moan, fueling Ashton to go faster. He snaps his hips up to meet the blonde's ass at a rapid pace, Luke's moans only making Ashton go impossibly faster. His grip on the boy's hips tightens substantially as he continues to fuck him into the glass, most likely leaving bruises to behind but neither of them cared in the slightest.

"Fuck, ash!" Luke screams out when Ashton angles his hips and manages to hit the jackpot dead on. Ashton continues thrusting fiercely in the same direction, hitting Luke's prostate directly with every thrust, causing Luke to release a string of moans.

"Shit! I—fuck—I'm close." Luke manages to choke out in between moans. To his surprise, Ashton pulls out quickly at the blonde's words, leaving him confused and frustrated. Ashton doesn't say a word as he moves to go sit back down in his chair, pulling Luke along with him.

"If you wanna come, you're going to have to work for it." Ashton smirks, patting his lap suggestively.

Desperate for release, Luke quickly climbs onto Ashton's lap, not bothering to make himself that comfortable before he sinks back down onto his boss's cock. He grips Ashton's shoulders in determination, rotating his hips a little before lifting himself up only to slam himself back down onto Ashton. Luke moans as he begins to bounce up and down, desperately searching for his prostate. Ashton decides to help him by thrusting upwards to meet the blonde's hips. With Ashton's help, Luke finds his G-spot, causing him to let out a choked whimper and for his movements to falter slightly. He keeps going, though, desperately fucking himself on Ashton's cock.

"Fuck, can I—can I come? Please let me come, I've worked so hard." Luke begs, his body growing extremely tired as he still continues to bounce himself up and down.

"Go ahead, baby. You've earned it. Come for me." Ashton encourages, thrusting his hips faster as they snap up to meet Luke's. He reaches his hand down to grab Luke's cock, quickly stroking it to help him with his orgasm.

Luke doesn't need any more to be said as he lets out a loud, high pitched moan, coming hard all over his and Ashton's chests, his face contorting up in absolute pleasure as Ashton continues to help him ride out his orgasm by stroking him. He slumps his body against Ashton's, feeling extremely tired, but he keeps moving his hips, desperately trying to get Ashton to his release as well.

"So close, baby, so close. Almost there, I promise, just a little bit more." Ashton says, trying to comfort the tired blonde as he snaps his hips upwards desperately. He quickly grabs a hold of Luke's hips, helping him continue to fuck down on his cock. Luke lets out a whimper, feeling extremely sensitive from just having came. He clenches his walls around Ashton, causing the man to groan and move Luke's hips faster. He quickly releases his hot load into the overly sensitive blonde, moaning loudly and throwing his head back.

"Holy shit." Luke breathes out, body slumped against Ashton's as he tiredly lifts himself off of Ashton's cock, his juices immediately running out, getting all over his inner thighs. Luke lifts his head off of Ashton's shoulder, reaching a hand down and gathering up some of Ashton's cum on his fingers. He brings his hand back up, making eye contact with Ashton as he sensually sucks his fingers clean.

"Holy shit indeed." Ashton whispers, looking at the dirty blonde with wide eyes, gulping as he watches Luke filthily swallow.

Needless to say, this definitely isn't going to be a one time thing.


End file.
